The Son of Hermes
by morethanjustfangirling
Summary: It was just another day at camp. A newcomer appears and he's the new talk of the town. Strange things are going on and not even Oracle knows how things might turn out. We just have to wait and see. [[ The Big Four AU Percy Jackson ( Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. You know who they are.) ]]
1. Merida

**A/N :**

Hey there guys. This is my first story and first contribution to my beloved fandoms. I'm not that experienced so please leave by any comments or suggestions so I can improve in my writing. In this story there will be a lot of pairings and such plus I just go with the flow. Updates wont be that frequent because I'm still a beginner and much of a perfectionist. Haha.

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything in this story. The lovely credit goes to Mr. Rick Riordan (Trollordan. *rolls eyes ) , Dreamworks and Disney.**

* * *

Merida looked up groggily to her alarm clock. She cleared away the tangled wild mop of red locks that was messing up her vision and stared blankly at the screen. "6 AM." She muttered. _Great, just in time. _She didn't like waking up early but being early meant more time in the archery range. She pulled away the thick bunk covers and slowly sat up. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and stretched with difficulty. Still stiff and sore from practicing all day at the archery range yesterday so it seemed. She yawned and glanced to her half siblings and saw that they were still looping around like a batch of tossed ragged dolls on their messy bunks. "How lovely," she snickers.

She got up from her bunk and slowly shuffled her way to the bathroom door. She kicks any laundry that comes her way but it pretty much inched every space of their cabin. Only because the harpies were at a monster convention or something like that. After several attempts to tame her royal mess and a nice long shower she was all freshened up wearing a new Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans plus her favorite blue Converse.

She smoothed down any creases on her shirt and adjusted her leather necklace. She smiled to herself because there were three beads now. Each one representing a different year at this camp. Each also had its own special symbol. Hers had a black bear, a tiny blue flame and her favorite, two crisscrossing switch blade swords. All these adventures she remembered so well and sometimes she wished that time would stop going by so fast. She glanced to the mirror and scrunched up her nose as she saw her reflection. Not that she particularly cared about her looks, it was just that today was special. For Zeus's sake she even tried to tame her hair for the occasion. She hoped someone would notice the effort she put and remember how this day meant for her. Merida could just be so crazy sometimes.

She storms out of the bathroom, not caring about her sleeping cabinmates. She crouches down under her bunk to try and get her bow and quiver which she kept there for safekeeping. Gingerly reaching into the darkness, she hoped she wouldn't impale herself with the extra daggers she kept under there. "Shootin' arrows won' be enough te survive. Ye need to learn other ways of defense tew'…." She mutters as she looked through the dustbunnies that littered there.

It was all Chiron's idea. After Merida protested to him when he cut her archery time and added 6 more hours in the sword arena (boy did he get a lot of Scott) , the old timer just shook his head and gave her that advice. It greatly annoyed her since. But don't get her wrong. She loved Chiron. It's just he can be too much sometimes.

When she finally found them she made her way to the exit, careful not to trip on her siblings (they are very active during the night and some poses just wanted Merida to blackmail them for) . She opens the door and stepped out into the fresh air. Outside, the cabins where still quiet with sleeping demigods but a few early birds can be seen jogging or taking a stroll. Merida breathed in the sweetly sour scent of what she calls home and smiles. Another day at camp.

She started to run to the archery range. Oh how she loved it there. With her red hair flying and getting tangled in the wind she chuckles. _Well tamin' it was a waste.._ She thought. But she didn't really care. It made her feel free.

She looked back to the Apollo cabin for some reason. It was glittering in gold as the precious first few hours of daylight lapped it's roofs. Only it wasn't the usual eerie glow the cabin always had during daylight. It somehow reached to Merida, in a language only they can understand. If there is such a thing.

Her eyes light up and she smiled , suddenly realizing what it meant. "Thanks Dad," she mutters, still gazing as the last of the special glow as it slowly faded. When it did, Merida was still processing what had happened when she then ran into someone. Sending them both toppling to the grass.

"Oi! Watch wer yer goin' now righ'?" Her strong accent muffling her words as she felt embarrassment flush her cheeks. Her vision cleared and she saw books and papers were strewn in every direction. That just made her more embarrassed. Good thing there weren't much onlookers to notice the little incident. Her eyes then focus to the girl trying to gather all of it before the autumn wind tries to blow them away. Merida immediately recognized her as one of the new campers. She didn't know her that well and had vague memory seeing her before let alone knowing what cabin she belonged in. But she had long blonde hair braided up in a neat weave, rosy cheeks and bright green eyes. She too was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt plus jeans only she didn't wear any shoes which seemed odd to Merida. She didn't realize she was still staring when she realized that all this was her fault in the first place. So she got on her knees and started to pick up the books nearest to her.

"Oh. I'm sorry there. Pretty clumsy today," said the girl she ran into. She also said it nonchalantly as if it was only her fault. She tucked one of the strands of her golden hair that had fallen on her pretty face behind her ear and smiled at Merida. Merida chortles. "Nah. The faults ol mine. Ef onleh I was wotchin' war I wos goin'.." They both chuckled and carried on with their task. "Good gollie ye do read a lot for a lass," Merida said as she picked up a large book on something about ancient recipes or something like that. _Gods who even reads those?_

She smiled as Merida started flipping the pages with a shocked look on her face. "Well thats what happens if you have a lot of spare time on your hands," she shrugged and looked at her with those bright green eyes of hers. "Re'lly now. Bein' a' this kind o' camp I fin' it hard te believe," Merida countered smiling sheepishly.

"I believe we haven' been properly introduced," she finally said. She was starting to get fond of this girl. She took out her hand and cocked her head to one side. "Merida," She snickers. "Merida Dunbroch." Gladly, the blonde took her hand and shook it with a happy look on her face. "Rapunzel," she says. "Rapunzel Gothel." Merida raises an eyebrow. "Gothel now ay?" she pauses , letting it sink in. Rapunzel laughed. "Yeah, yeah I know. Weird isn't it? For a gal like me anyways." She then gazed upon her quiver. "Daughter of Apollo I presume... Right?" Merida chuckles and waves her quiver sarcastically. "Gee I wonder how'd ye guess," she laughs. "How bou' ye then ay Rapunzel," she points to the stack of books now in her hands. "Cabin 6?" For a minute there, Rapunzel's eyes widened and she stopped smiling.

"Uhm..." she started to say. Merida raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of clopping hooves. Merida shrugs. "Great timing' ye ol' little.."she mutters. Rapunzel had her bright smile on again and nodded at the figure coming towards them. "T have a feeling its for you," she said, "I better get going now if you don't mind." Merida nodded but Rapunzel already started to run off. "It was nice meeting you Merida!" she called, her hair bouncing behind her. "And to you Rapunzel." Merida said in reply though she knew she was already too far away to hear.

"Making new friends?" the calm voice of Chiron knocked Merida out of her daze. She snickers and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Wha's it te ye Chiron," she said facing him. The old teacher laughed. "No no its a good thing my dear," Merida rolled her eyes which just made him laugh more.

She raises an eyebrow at him "Alrigh' tell meh wha' ye wan' with meh."

* * *

**A/N:**

Please review! :) (-Rare)


	2. New Campers and Orientations

**A/N :**

Thanks for the positive feedback guys. Appreciate it :))

**[[ ( insert el disclaimers here ;) ]]**

* * *

Rapunzel heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the red head was out of sight. "That was close." She muttered as she started to slow down, catching her breath. It wouldve been too awkward if Merida found out what cabin she belonged in. It wasn't because she wasn't proud of living up to her mom's name it was just people never really looked at her the same way once she told them. She figured that it would be best to keep it a little secret. For now. She plopped down on the grass and continues where she left off from her book.

* * *

The centaur sighs, "A new camper just arrived the borders this morning. I wanted to ask if you could give him the orientation.." Merida snickers with newfound interest. "Why no' let te' senior campers do the job the' ay?" This was a rare favor from Chiron. The first Merida received actually. "Well they're off doing much more imprortant things at the moment and I figured that you are an already experienced camper for the job," Chiron said. _So this is ho' its' gonna be ay? _She scoffed, "Aren't ye fergettin somethin' Chiron?" Merida croseed her arms in annoyance. He laughed, "Of course not. Happy Birthday Merida," he then bows, or bending his front legs to make it look like so. A smile spreads on Merida's face. "Thanks fer rememberin'," she told the centaur, the little gesture amused her.

She looked off into the valley. The sun was still low hanging dully in the gray sky. "A new camper this early?" she eyes Chiron. He just shrugs and pointed to the direction of the Big House. "Shall we?" He asked with that strangley calm voice of his. "Alrigh' ye win this time," she said rolling her eyes. Merida had a feeling this would be interesting.

* * *

Jack was sitting by the fireplace in the Big House, thinking. His blue hoodie was soaked all the way through because of an early morning rain on his way here and the fire was starting to dry the blue fabric up. Despite how cold it was at the moment, the heat didn't make him feel the better. In fact he liked the low temperature and the heat was starting to make him uncomfortable. Odd as it may seem it was just one of the little joys of being him.

All a while he was mumbling to himself over and over again. "How did I get here.." The dark ciclres under his pale blue eyes indicated his need of sleep and there were scrapes and bruises all over his body from a recent encounter with this monster. He shuddered at the thought of it. He had enough troubles in his life that he didn't want to think about. But despite all of it, it led him here. To this moment. To this Camp.

While he was on the run, which was basically ever since he remembered, he didn't get a lot of companions, or friends for that matter. It was just him and the wind on his cheeks, not a care in the world. The main reason has to be the monsters he attracted ever so often. He didn't want anyone involved in that mix. So he retreated from it all , made himself invisible. It worked for some time, but there were some close calls. He never really admitted it, but he was lonely. So lonely, that after some time he eventually made a habit of talking to himself. It eased some of it, but it could never replace having a real friend.

He was stone still. Not wanting to move an inch even if the heat was starting to really dig into his skin. This place was still new, not to be trusted fully. Its was not his territory anymore that's for sure. But he heard that there were kids here that dealt with the same crap he too had to face… So how bad can it be?

His train of thought was interrupted when the Big House door suddenly flew open, letting a gush of wind enter the room so suddenly it made Jack almost fall off the couch. "Oh com' o' Chiron!" A relatively loud voice with a confusingly heavy , Jack didn't know how to put it, scottish accent came bouncing through the halls. "Just tew hours in te' fores' ? I jus' wan' to try mah new bow.." She trailed off when she sees someone in the same room with them. Jack cocked his head to where the voice was coming from and finds his eyes on a girl about his age with a head filled with fiery red hair which laid in tangled knots which covered a part of her face and large bright blue eyes. She had a piercing stare which intimidated Jack, even though he was probably 5 inches taller than her.

He smiles nervously at the girl, trying to be as casual as possible. Chiron told him he would be back with another camper for a .. what was the term, 'orientation.' He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. When he arrived at the borders, he was greeted by the centaur and the two of them had a little talk in the Big House. The first proper conversation Jack had in forever.

"Well Merida we can dicuss more on that matter later because first.." Chiron came in last and smiles warmly at Jack. "Hey," Jack said , unsure of himself. Merida nods and examins Jack. Sizing him up with those peircing blue eyes of hers, like a predator stalking its prey. _True eyes for someone with immortal blood._ Jack thought.

Chiron cleared is throat, noticing the tension between the two. "Merida this is Jack. Jack this is Merida." _Jack ay? Arigh' _Merida tought. "She will give you the orientation we always give to new campers." He prodded them over to his office, trying not to step on Jack's bare feet. "You know what to do," he told Merida before leaving them, his hooves creaking the wooden floors.

Without a second glance Merida went over to Chiron's desk. It was cluttered up with papers, old photos and some Frank Sinatra posters and cd's. _Oh gods.. _Merida thought as she started digging through the clutter when Jack said, "Orientation for what exatly.." He said picking up one of the photos, "Chiron never specified," he chuckles. In it was a boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes smiling goofily as his arm was curled on the shoulder a girl with blonde hair and peircing gray eyes. They looked like a happy couple, and even have this similar gray streak in their hair. He smiles sadly. _Wonder what its like to have someone who cares. _He thought to himself as he placed the photo back from where he found it.

Merida glanced up to him, holding up a dusty, old looking VCR tape that, judging from its chipped corners, was used quite frequently. The label on the side was faded and turning yellow but the interior looked pretty much intact. _That looks ancient_. They both thought as Merida fiddled with it, making sure it was the one she was looking for. "Just an introduction o' the summary o' everythin' ye need te kno' te survive," she answered, reassuring him even though she had no idea what to say. "This seems lie' it," she says. Jack nodded slowly as she made her way to the projector in the corner of the room. It also looked old and dusty from years of use, heck everything in this room seemed ancient. When Merida finally figured out how to make it work without sparking any further, she pulled down a white sheet on the other side of the room and pressed play.

The film began on how the gods of Olympus are real and how they are here in America because of how they move to where the heart of flame of the Western Civilization was strongest and how sometimes these gods would sire children with mortals. Demigods.

About 10 minutes in, Jack tuned out the entire thing and started to put his attention to the little details to the room. He already knew most of the stuff that the film was talking about, most were little discoveries from his adventures and the rest he just figured out by himself. Merida on the other hand was still paying attention to the screen though with a blank expression on her face. On second thought perhaps she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

**A/N:**

Heeeey guys. Sorry for the kind of late update. Plus, once again thanks for the feedback I really appreciate it. I guess I'm gonna straight things up right here and now. First off, this takes place **after** The Heroes of Olympus series hence I shall estimate the year would be 2018.

So right now perhaps Percy and Annabeth are in the real world enjoying life and so on and so forth, so they **might** not appear in the fic. But I have many things in store for this one ;)

Plus I guess you can figure out why Merida is kind of hesitant around him. Haha.

Please review! :DD

- Rare


	3. Questions Upon Questions

**A/N:**

Askldjlksfjlkdsjflksj . You guys really make my day! Anyways.. Im sorry it took almost a week. Ergo I guess its twice as long. I hope you guys don't mind. I swear to the styx I will not let it go over 1 week. Can I have that much time?

To: iamthesidekick2550. I'll try not too Thanks for the review :DD

To tha story :))

* * *

As the screen faded to black, Merida got up from her chair and turned to Jack who, seemed to be daydreaming aimlessly behind her. _Pfft. Boys._She snickers and started to go about the room. She placed the tape back in its box, the projector back on its usual spot in the corner and the white sheet rolled up and kept like the way it used to be.

She tidied things up without saying a word.

When everything was where it should be, she sat on the an empty spot on Chiron's table, letting her feet swing limply like what a child would do.

"Now's the par' wher' ye ask questions.." She started to say, though not glancing at Jack across the room. She trailed off into silence only because her mind was racing. Questions after questions bubbled up one after another and now her head was starting to spin. She doesn't know where to begin.

_Why did he look so calm? Did he already know? Was she boring him? _And most important._ Why the bloody hell is his hair as white as snow?! There is really something off about this Jack._

She wonders if this was why Chiron made her the babysitter.

Jack snapped out of it by the sound of her accent, facing her with those pale blue eyes but not showing a hint of expression. He stood up from his spot , stretching his back from sitting down for a full hour. "Well.." He begins to say. He furrowed his eyebrows at trying to come up with the right words. "What are those for," he points a finger to her camp necklace. "I've see them everywhere since I got here," he added.

Merida raised an eyebrow, she didn't expect him to pay attention to something as small as a necklace. She took hers off for good measure. Though letting its leather cord ruffle through her hair with slight difficulty.

"Each camper is given a special necklace.." She began, playfully twirling it in her fingers "..and it's tradition tha' a' the end of another year of trainin' survival, a new bead - with a special symbol, - which will be picked and designed by a certain cabin, and will be added to it during the bead ceremony.." She clasped them in slight frustration. She is horrible at explaining. "And the next year a new cabin will be hosting and a new design shall be made etc. etc, "

She waved it over to him for a closer look and watched him approach and take them from her in a swift motion. He examined them, rolling the beads in his pale fingers.

"Swords, a blue flame and a.. " He paused, "..is that a koala?" Jack raised an eyebrow, a playful glint in his eye as he spoke. Merida snatched it from him. "_Bear._" She corrected, trying to stifle a laugh. "Mah best friend painted it. I understa' the confusion there." She snickers and Jack chuckles.

It is true. Hiccup cartainly didn't have the steadiest hand when it comes to painting and using a brush, but being a son of Hephaestus he had skills that can craft the most intriciate details on any solid surface using the tools he surrounds himself most of the time in the forges at camp. "So in short , each one of those beads has its own story," Jack summed up. He was starting to get a hang on this conversing thing.

She nodded.

"Im curious to what yours say. Anything with koalas has to be a pretty_ fun_ story." He joked.

"Yeah well, their no' jus' stories. They're more like lessons. And in this camp ye gotta be lucky to learn em the way I did." Merida countered with a hint of sarcasm. She hopped off the table and made her way to the door. She nodded to Jack to follow her. "Believe me. You don't know what yer talkin' about." She muttered, her bow and quiver at hand.

Jack had no choice but to do so. He pulled his hood up and caught up with her. "Where to now..?" He said as he saw her step out into the porch.

Merida glanced back at him and noticed he had an odd way of walking. His feet was light and seemed to be gliding on air. With each step, not the slightest sound was made and when he stops, he seemed to have trouble in keping himself still. _Oh gods they brought a fairy princess._ She thought to herself.

"Not an orientation without a tour of Camp righ'? Plus, I want to introduce you to someone," She called. Jack gave a small smile. "Who are you going to introduce me to?"

* * *

"Hiccup!"

The lanky boy with mousy brown hair and green eyes, with oil smudges all over his freckled face, looked up from the newest prototype he was working on."What is it now guys?" He sighed stretching his red and tired fingers. His cabin mates definitely were not morning people.

"Can you please take a break I'm trying to sleep!" A fairly annoyed voice called from behind him.

"Yeah Hiccup, its 7 in the morning!" A groan came from one of the upper floors.

"You've been working on that all night!" Another from the side rooms.

"Would you guys shut up your waking everyone now!" A realtively loud voice came from the speakers.

"Speak for yourself Snotlout." Everyone groans.

"Okay guys okay.." He said while raising his arms in surrender. His cabin mates were right. He spent the entire night hammering away and drilling metal on his worktable of his bunk in cabin 9.

Apparantly, despite the sound proof walls, that made up the entire interior, there were still instances where the sound leaked to the other rooms and floors. This was one of those times.

"I'll take a break." He yelled.

"Yeeees.." Someone sighed in relief.

"Finally.." Another muttered and once again half the cabin drifted off to sleep.

He wiped the grime and oil from his face and hands and took a little rest as he paused looked around his bunk.

His , like every other one in Cabin 9, was actually an entire floor hidden underneath the actual building that stood on the surface. It had its own private deck, a control panel, a full scale worktable for one's tinkering needs and a fully equipped food and sound system (courtesy of Leo ) . His eyes felt tired from pulling an all nighter and were already starting to close. He gave in to it, and just like that, he began to drift off.

* * *

**((flashback, dream, thingy))**

When Hicup first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, no one would believe that he, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, was a son of the God of Blacksmiths.

Well who would? He had a small frame, unlike his half siblings who look like they eat 6 full meals a day. He had thin, freckled fingers that had no match with the huge base ball mitt like ones which are well suited in dealing with the hard metal duties in the forges. He wasn't the strongest in his cabin and didn't really pack that much muscle. Everyone underestimated him and looked at him like he was some kind of joke. And at one point he actually started to believe them.

He tried many times to prove them wrong. And that the flaming hammer that appeared above his head the second he stumbled through the borders of camp was not a mistake.

Once, he tried putting weight and muscle, but he gave up on that because he realized how stupid it was and that he just didn't feel himself anymore. He tried making his own decked out mechanical sword , with a lot of useful features and such, but he ended up singeing his eyebrows and nearly dropping a cauldron of hot liquid metal on one of his cabin mates. They tried to stay further away from him after that little incident.

And its not like it was his first time in getting that kind of treatment.

It was one faithful night while walking in the forest did he push his luck to the test.

He just came out into the fresh air for a little peace of mind. He was also trying to get some ideas on a new project, that he hoped would finally be his big break through.

He was absently reading an old blue print. It was an interesting design, and was written on a yellowing parchment, which was tattered in the corners and some parts in the middle. It had caught his attention when he was going through some old boxes in the Big House and he picked it up and saw that the design was in gold ink. He read it part by part, examining each and every detail, and obviously not paying attention to his surroundings. Little did he know that strange things were watching his every move, quiet and hidden in the cover of night.

A scream.

An inhuman, blood curdling scream cut through the eerie quiet darkness. Hiccup jumped and pulled out the dagger he always kept in the back pocket of his jeans, making him drop the parchment which now lay on the ground by his feet. He clenched his teeth shut, biting back a scream. He was afraid that if he did it, it could be his last. His breathing became short and raspy, and adrenaline flooded his veins.

He was fully aware that there were monsters in the forest , and that they ran free with no restrictions whatsoever. _How could I be so stupid! _He thought desperately. Putting his full attention on the parchment made him offguard and vulnerable. He's even lucky that he is still alive.

His eyes were wide and alert but he could barely control the shaking of his sweaty palms. But at the moment ,he felt that instead of dying in the hands of whatever made that awful scream he would die because his heart was beating fast enough to explode right out of his chest.

Seconds pass by. Then minutes. But he did not dare move an inch. His demigod instincts told him that whatever made that noise was still lurking in the shadows.

_Run Hiccup._ That little voice in his head said. _What are you doing!? Move it! The camp is just a quick run away. Now is not a good time to be stupid._

But something wasn't right. Or so Hiccup thought. The scream wasn't human, that's for sure, but it wasn't a cry of a predator out for blood. It was a cry of something afraid. Deathly afraid. It sounded like a desperate cry for help. His dagger was at the ready, a year of demigod training ready to be put to the test. He had quick feet, perhaps there was still hope. But there was something in the darkness that he couldn't put a finger on.

"Gods I'm gonna regret this.." He whispered to himself. Not making the slightest noise, he crept into the darkness. He half hoped that the gods were on his side.

The moon was there, and it chased some of the darkness away with its pale glow. But it didn't help much to Hiccup though, everything was still pitch black.

Then another scream, almost identical to the first, peirced the night once again.

It made the hairs on his skin stand and gosebumps creep up to his arms. A shiver ran up his spine and he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't breathe.

Because the only difference this time, is that the scream came from right next to him.

* * *

"Now I have some questions for you… You have a las name?" Merida asked the pale, blue eyed boy beside her. So far, she showed him the climbing wall, the dining pavillion, the stables and the armory. The entire way she was retelling the story of how she got her beads. Jack was a good listener, despite how awful she was at being a story teller. He's silent althroughout but interrupts once in a while for a funny comment or question. He seemed like a good person but there was this mischievious glint in his eye that makes you want to hold on to your wallets. A glint Merida knew well. She already had a bet on who his godly parent might be.

Jack didn't respond for a couple of minutes and Merida rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. It made him flinch. "Frost." He finally said, his pale blue eyes wide in slight shock. "My last name is Frost."

_Damn it! H_e thought. The surprised look on his faced vanished and was replaced by an annoyed one. He turned to the red head with a hard glare. "Hey its not my fault for daydreamin' so often!" He quickly chuckles trying to cover that little slip and puts on a smile, though he wanted to flip the world so badly at the moment.

Merida shurggued it off and rolled her eyes, thinking he was making fun of her "Alright _Frost._" Jack looked up at her. No one ever said his last name before. Heck, who was there to even know his last name?

"Where you from?" She intrigued. Jack looked away. "Burgess." He said almost too quickly. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. _Where did that come from? Where is Burgess? _He thought. Questions entered his mind in lightning speed.

Another sharp snap in the face brought him back to reality. "Are ye alrigh? Ye look like you've seen a ghost." Merida elbowed him, her eyebrows arched in slight worry. _Oh its far worse you have no idea_. Jack thought. "Its nothing really." He smiled again, hoping it would convince her. "Alrigh.." She said, relaxing a little. She didn't put her eyes off him though.

"Your hair.."

She finally said. Jack was taken aback. "What?" He had his silly grin on again. "Has yer hair always been.. tha' pale?" She met his gaze, her peircing stare was filled with curiosity.

That was when Jack started laughing. It was a cute and hearty laugh. It reminded Merida of snow falling down for the first time. Merida was slightly troubled by his reaction, but when he started to laugh harder, she started to feel annoyed with it.

"Quit it Frost!" she shook him. "Some demigods ar' no' morning people." She said as the other was still bawling like crazy.

Jacks laughing slowly became an occasional chuckle. When he finally regained control over his voice he cleared his throat. "Its just that.." He said, trying to catch his breath. "You have been through tons of stuff. Fought monsters, yada yada yada. Saved camp even. And then you see a teenage guy with hair as white as snow, you freak out!" He started to laugh again but she slapped him on the back. "Jus' answer the question Frost!" Her voice made it clear that she was not amused.

He did have a point though. And even Merida knew that too. Turns out , those beads of hers really did have an amzing tale.

The bear, she earned, when a half bear/ half human man eating monster threatened camp and wouldn't leave the borders even if they shot arrows, threw daggers and even trying to reasonably chat with it.

Its name was Agrius but Merida nicknamed him Mor'du just for fun. She was one of the brave ones who tried to confront the beast and when that didn't work, she prayed to her dad and his twin, Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, for their help and guidance. It was then she received a gift from them . A special arrow from the heavens. She shot it at the monster and it turned into a bear cub. In the end they set the cub free and into the wilderness where it belongs.

The blue flame, was an adventure she had with her bestfriend Hiccup. They weren't that close at that time but that little mishap made them both realize a lot of things. There was this dragon that infultrated camp borders. How or why is still a mystery to this day. After a lot of attempts to corner the creature, almost burning down the dining pavilion, and a lot of missing fish, they were able to tame the monster.

The dragon, they named it Toothless, (I know right?) turned out to be trainable and a friendly little beast once you get to know him.

The crisscrossing swords was when she was given a quest to retrieve a stolen mystical crown of Ariadne, which was stolen by a bunch of ruffians and thugs working for this greedy old witch (Merida didn't get the name) . Lets just say after that experience her untamed locks were a bit choppier than usual.

She slapped him instead of snapping this time.

"There goes Alice in Wonderlan' all over again." She said, rubbing her fingers together. Jack's skin was freezing beyond normal. Odd.

He groaned and placed a hand on his tingling skin. "That really hurt you know?" He said, feeling the blood rush in his cheeks. He faked a look of hurt on his face but Merida stuk a toungue out at him. "Aren' ye gonna answer the question?" She continued to pry.

Jack sighed. He has nowhere else to go, and this seemed like a decent place. Perhaps he can trust these people.

"Well its been white ever since I can remember," he merely said, raising his arms in surrender.

Merida stopped dead on her tracks.

"Ye said remember." She had the predator look all over again.

Jack was confused. "What do you-"

"Ye couldve said since ye were born. But no. Ye said remember." Her peircing stare seemed to look all the way into his soul.

His eyes widen, realizing his little wrong choice of words.

"Its nothing-"

"Your no' convincin' me."

Jack didn't respond.

She stepped a little closer, facing him. A look that Jack didn't know played on her features. She squinted her eyes at him.

"Who are ye. Jack Frost."

He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off when someone cleared his throat.

Merida groaned and looked to where it came from. It was Hiccup. She backed away from Jack and turned to face her bestfriend. She rolled her eyes. _Second one today_. She thought.

"Hiccup this is Jack, a new guy. Chiron told me to give him the orientation. Jack this is Hiccup." She grumbled and crossed her arms.

Hiccup was the first to come out of it. Still eyeing Merida, he approached Jack with a small smile. He wiped his hands on his jeans , which still had traces of oil smudges, and held out a hand for him to shake. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hehe. Things shall be answered in the following chapters ;) Once again thank you for the positive feedback. REVIEW.

-Rare


	4. Claimings and Rusty Memories

**A/N:**

To that Guest who gave that lovely review, thank you! That piece of advice really helped a lot :DD

Btw. I lied. Things aren't explained. Sort of. Yeah. To the story.

* * *

Jack hesitated for a moment but then gladly shook the other boy's his hand. He reminded himself to thank the son of Hephaestus later. It was too much of a close call for him. He smiled lightly and his eyes gave a silent thank you. He hoped the lad got the message and not think that hes a smiling idiot.

Hiccup slightly shivered when their skin made contact. _Is this guy sick or something? His hand is freezing! _Jack saw his discomfort and shrugged. He pulled away his hand from the oily grip and shoved it in his hoodie. "Its my normal temp." He muttered.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Uhm how did you -,"

"Ahem," Merida was really getting annoyed at this point. She crossed her arms, and her foot was tapping the ground. A bemused expression was on her face as if she was expecting for something. Her eyes was focused on Hiccup and on Hiccup alone. It went on for a few more seconds.

When she didn't say more, Hiccup shrugged. _Here we go_."Uhm.. Am I missing something here?" He shuffled slightly in his working boots. He tried to avoid her lioness gaze, plus he had no idea what is going through that fiery head of hers at the moment.

Her eyes widened, and she scoffed. "Ye really don't know anything?" Her mouth hung open. "The question , Haddock , what're ye missing?" A scowl was starting to form on her face.

His expression remained vacant.

He turned to Jack, who felt like he was watching an intense game of tennis, half hoping he could disappear and walk away. "Do you know..?" Hiccup asked, as he gestured to Merida.

"Not a slightest clue." He replied. He ruffled his silvery hair, "If you guys have to talk maybe I can leave-"

"Really Haddock ye don' kno' wha day is today?" She cut Jack off. She didn't really mean it but this was really getting on her nerves.

_I can't believe it!_ Anger ,shock and disbelief boiled up inside her.

"Seriously Merida. Did something happen or anything really? I really have no idea what in the name of Zeus are you talking about!" He tried to say. He wracked his brain trying to remember. There really was something signifant that happened today but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Nope. I got nothing." He gave up. He had an apologetic look on his face, that she wanted to smack so hard at the moment.

She stomped her foot on the ground in frustration._ Mah own bestfriend!? Of all the people to not remember mah special day!?_ She sighed and facepalmed herself. "That's it. I give up Haddock!" She threw her arms in the air to make a point then and slung her bow on her back. "I'll be in the archery range if ye get hit by lightning or ge' swallowed by a bear or somethin.." She stormed off muttering curses, switching between scott , greek, and occasionally english. The boys couldn't really tell, the accent was hard enough to get through.

"I honestly don't get her sometimes." Hiccup said to Jack although he was also kind of reassuring himself as well. He shrugs and turned to the newcomer. "So.." Jack looked as confused as he was.".. you still don't know who your godly parent is?"

He shook his head. Heck. He was still trying to process everything that happened the last hour!

A horn blew in the distance.

Jack slightly jumped when it peirced the morning silence. He can still hear it echoing slightly in his ears. "What the heck was that?" He regained his composure, despite the fact Hiccup was trying to stifle a laugh at his reaction.

Hiccup nodded to the pavillion and started to walk toward it. Jack stared at him, he was still rooted to the spot when he realized what the nod meant, and so jogged up behind to catch up with him.

He glanced at him,"Breakfast. You hungry?" Hiccup tried not to laugh when Jack's stomach made whale calls. Jack shot him a look which made the effort to control his laughter much more difficult.

He lightly elbowed him and rolled his eyes. Hiccup swated his hand away. "I'll take that as a yes."

They headed to the dining pavillion, joking around like two old friends.

* * *

"Lousy."

_Swish! Bonk._

"Pathetic."

_Swish! Bonk._

"Little excuse of a-"

_Swish! Bonk._

"Bes'friend!"

_Swish! Bonk!_

She huffed and wiped the sweat off her brow. She placed her bow down and took a moment to admire her work.

Four targets. Four bullseyes. To her right, five training dummies have arrows peirced through their fake chests and some even, through their eye sockets. Her quiver was empty and her bow arm was slightly sore but she felt like it was all worth it.

She stretched her back and cracked her fingers one by one. She knew she missed breakfast for this but at the moment she didn't care. Going to breakfast would mean seeing Hiccup and judging by the looks of the archery range at the moment, things could have gotten,well, out of hand.

Hiccup has been her bestfriend for three years. They have been through quests, life or death situations and it was Merida that helped him get the respect he badly needed for himself. And to not remember the day that marked her existence? That sucked.

She shrugged. "This day jus' keeps on ge'tin better an' better.." She yanked one of the arrows from the fallen dummies and nocked it on her bow, aiming it at one of the targets with an arrow already at its center. She breathed in a slow rythmic pattern, inhaling with her nose and exhaling through her mouth. She squinted at her target and she felt her arm muscles tensing. The soft feathers tickled her cheek but she did not let that distract her.

She felt all the mix of emotions going through her mind and she tried to focus all of them at the arrow nocked on her bow. She gritted her teeth and let the arrow fly.

_Swish!_

Time seemed to slow down as the arrow peirced through the arrow already dead center in the board. It splintered in half, with not even the slightest sign of difficulty. But it did not stop there.

The arrow went clean through the target board, hitting the wooden post behind it with a thud. She smiled. _Tha' felt good_. She sighed. With all the emotions gone, all that's left is an empty feeling nside.

"Oh that's right its your birthday. Happy Birthday Merida," A female voice came from behind her.

Merida was startled by the sudden voice and because of her demigod instincts she grabbed another arrow and whipped her bow around to whatever made the noise in lightning speed. She realaxed when she saw a familiar face. "Oh its ye Mavis." She chuckled and put the bow down. "I didn' kno' ye were tha' sneaky for me."

Mavis smiled back. Today she was wearing her usual black turtle neck sweater (bright orange doesn't suit her taste), her red and black stripped leggings which complementing her worn out red sneakers. She leaned on one of the wooden poles and her blue grey eyes were absently gazing Merida as if she was debating wther or not to say something.

They weren't that close, basically because they didn't have that much in common. Mavis had a gothic personality, on the other hand Merida had a fiesty and restless one.

It intrigued her on what she was doing here without her other friends and why they had to be alone just to wish her a happy birthday. She is a daughter of Hecate, and Merida never really wanted to get involved much with the magical properties of their world ever since the bear incident.

There was an awkward silence between the two when the brunette finally spoke up. "A new camper arrived this morning. Right?"

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yeah..How did you know?"

Mavis shrugged. "One of my sisters got a little episode yesterday.." Merida leaned in closer.

"She predicted that strange stuff is happening with the magic revolving around Olympus , which by the way hasn't been fully understood yet and is still under investigation. Anywyas it will involve the camper who she said would arrive today at dawn." She paused and pursed her lips, "We had our doubts, but she was right. There was someone who arrived this morning."

Merida let it sink in. _Jack? A threat?_ She dropped her gaze. "Why would ye want te tell me all o' this?"

She shrugged. "Its just a fair warning." She started to walk off, her black hair bouncing behind her. "It is your birthday after all."

She processed her words. Could she be really telling the truth? Should she believe it?

Mavis glanced back one more time. "Just remember Merida.."

Their eyes met.

".. stay away from jack Frost."

* * *

The day went by lazily after breakfast. Jack stuffed himself with anything he could lay his hands on and he enjoyed every bite of it. Lunch went the same way. He ate a lot for his small frame.

The two boys didn't see a hair from the fiery scott after the little incident and it was just fine for them. Hiccup wished he knew what was bothering her though, it killed him when he saw her upset.

Jack on the other hand was starting to love the smell of pine needles and strawberries. For the first time, after being on the run for three years he finally had a place to call home. But he didn't get his hopes to high, he learned that lesson the hard way.

They watched the sword practices and he got to learn some of the basics from Hiccup. He never held a real weapon, all he had for defense was an old wooden staff he found in an old abandoned farm. It wasn't special, just a plain wooden stick that was used to herd cattle. But despite that he carried that thing everywhere until a monster broke it into splinters. After that incident, he woke up at the borders of camp.

He didn't tell Hiccup though because all a while Hiccup, being the mechanical braniac he is, explained a bit more about the camp's history. Jack was listening intently to any hints that can help him uncover who he and his godly parent is.

At one point, when he was getting to the part of the Titan war, some Aphrodite girls started to approach the pair, and were giggling uncontrollably. Hiccup rolled his eyes, he was expecting this. He nudged Jack. "Here we go.." He muttered to him.

One girl, who wore skimpy clothes and a bit of make up on, stepped forward enthusiastically to Jack. "Hi!" Her sisters half-squeeled behind her.

Jack turned to Hiccup for some reassurance and slightly stumbled back but instead of advice he got a push even more forward. Hiccup was going to pay for that later. He blushed a bit when when he realized he was standing a bit too close than necessary in front of the girl. He cleared his throat. "Uhm.. Hey," he said nervously and cautiously took a step back.

The girls looked like they were going to have cardiac arrests. The girl who spoke up was blushing to a deep tomato red and her mouth hung open, though no sound came out.

Hiccup tried not to snicker or laugh. This was all quite an amusing sight for him.

One of the girls dragged her away and another one, a girl who wore much more fitting clothes and she had no makeup on, stepped in to take her place. "What she meant to say was…" She eyed the other girls and then smiled warmly at Jack. She flipped her short chocolate brown hair and cleared her throat,

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. If you need anything from hair gel to fashion advice feel free to approach Cabin 10. I'm Ana by the way," She held out her hand and Jack shook it. She didn't recoil to his icy touch but smiled even wider when their hands met. She pulled Jack closer and whispered to his ear. "Smile. They will love it."

Jack chuckled,"Thanks for the advice,"

She looked over to her half sisters and snickered. She let go of him to join them, "Come on girls.." She led them away. Some protested, some were still looking at Jack. But eventually, they started to walk away.

"What did you tell him?" One demanded,

"What did he say?" Another interrupted.

"Was he even cuter up close?" One squeeled in delight.

"Oh how I wish he wasn't our half brother!" A pair chorused.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take one last look at him girls."

All at once, numerous pairs of eyes landed on him. Jack saw this as an oppurtunity and did one of his sly smirks. Half of the group swooned while the rest were trying their best to not freak out. Jack laughed and turned to Hiccup who had the same amused expression. He looked off to the valley and saw that it wont be long before sunset."I think that's enough for one day," He grabbed Hiccup's arm and they left before the fangirls could start mobbing him.

* * *

When the horn signaling dinner, blew, Merida sighed in relief. _Boy am I starvin'!_ She didn't get as much as a nibble the entire day and her stomach was growling in anticipation. She stayed at the range the entire day thinking of a plan on what to do next, also half hoping Hiccup would come in with that goofy smile of his and wish her a happy birthday.

But he never did.

Now it was getting late and she knew she had to face him sooner or later. She just couldn't walk up to him and smack him hard on the shin despite the giant urge to do so. Also there was the slight issue on the newcomer, Jack Frost _Sone birthday_. She thought.

When she reached the dining pavillion she didn't expect him to be sitting on Chiron's table. Surely the boy had to be claimed by now, but he wasn't. Their eyes met but she quickly dropped her gaze. She put the thought aside and went to the Apollo table to take a seat. Her siblings welcomed her in delight.

"Hey Merida! Happy Birthday lil sis!" Brandon smiled and slapped her shoulder.

She rubbed it and smiled back. "Thanks bro,"

"Happy Birthday firehead," Katniss muttered sleepily.

"Yeah Happy B-Day!" the entire Apollo table chorused. Demigods from the other tables glanced her way and gave her greetings as well. _At least some people remembered._ She thought.

It was when her gaze landed on the Hephaestus table to see a not so surprising face. Hiccup's mouth was open yet no words came out of his mouth. His eyes were wide with shock and Merida gave him an accusing look and forced herself to look away. From the corner of her eye she could see him get up from his table and cautiously make his way to hers. _Oh boy. Here we go. _She prayed to the gods that she wouldn't kill him before he got a chance to speak.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He forgot his own bestfriend's birthday and the worst part is that he missed out the entire day. He know understood why she was so mad at him, and thinking back, his replies were so pathetic and he knew why it made her even more upset. _Oh gods how do I fix this._

Jack watched the two. He was there the entire time Merida had the tantrum and now it all made sense. He is sure Hiccup must feel pretty bad about the whole thing. Somehow he was glad he was in a good distance from them, things might become ugly.

The other campers felt the tension as well. Bit by bit, the usual chatter turned into small whispers. They watched Hiccup approach Merida as if she was a firecracker ready to explode.

She turned towards him, an unamused expression was on her face and she crossed her arms, waiting for him to say something.

He gulped. "Merida I-"

"You what Haddock?" She interrupted him as she stood up from her bench.

"I'm, I'm really sorry…" The gears in his head weren't turning the way he wanted them to go. He was messing this up pretty fast. He looked up to her and saw she had the predator look once again, and for the first time, he held his gaze. "I'm very very very sorry I didn't remember your special day. And I know how birthdays are important to you but-"

"But. What. Haddock." She said firmly.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Look." He shook his head. "I have no excuses. I forgot. Okay? I don't expect you to forgive me-"

"Who said anything about forgiveness?" Woah. She did not mean to say that. Deep inside she knew the whole thing was childish but at the moment she was just trying to focus on trying not to kill the boy.

He bit his lip. That hurt him but he had to make it up to her. So he sighed and continued, "But right now I just want to say I'm sorry. And.. Happy Birthday." _Okay. _He thought. _Im screwed._

A bajilion (is that even a word?) thoughts went through Merida's mind. She chortled and approached him, she wanted to say something right now. She didn't care that the entire camp was watching the whole drama act between the two. "Ye kno' Haddock?" She paused for a little effect. "I-"

Someone cleared his throat.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MACINTOSH WHAT IS IT WITH THESE BLOODY INTERRUPTIONS!" She exclaimed and burried her face in her hands.

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder which made her flinch and swat it away "Don' touch me Haddock."

He shook his head and pointed to where everyone was looking.

That was when she noticed it. Shimmering blue light. "Wha'?" She glanced to where the bright light seemed to be coming from and she smiled when she did.

Jack was desperately trying not to panic. Every single pair of eyes was on him. _Is my hair on fire?_ There was light coming from above his head. That much he knew. When he tried to look up, the light always blinded him before he could make out what was going on. But the campers seemed to think this was all normal, some even, had a smile on their face.

After a few minutes, the light died down and disappeared. He turned to Chiron, who had a bit of a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face which made him look younger in a way. He looked around for any answers to what the heck just happened but the camp was still in an eerie silence.

"Well that was bright." One of the Aphrodite girls said. It turned out it was Ana who did , and the other Aphrodite girls seemed to snap out of the silence and gossiped amongst themselves.

One table, a group of boys and girls with elfish features and crooked smiles were hi-fiving eachother and laughing in delight.

"Yes, very bright indeed," Chiron clasped Jack's back and smiled warmly at him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What just happened Chiron?" He ruffled his hair, still not getting anything the slightest bit.

Chiron just chuckled and shook his head. He took a step back and took a moment before saying,"Rise Jack Frost, Son of Hermes."

* * *

**A/N:**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Its sweet to get follows and favs but reviews are what we gladly appreciate. THANK YOU.**

**Also don't worry this won't be a huge crossover thing. I just thought it would be fun to add some extra characters. Thank you for the love and support.**

Btw. Any Jackunzel/Japunzel shippers out there? :)) Stay tuned. Next chapter coming in a week. See ya!

-Rare


	5. Moonlit Conversations

**((INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE))**

**A/N:**

Hey there guys! Thank you for all the love and reviews. Shout outs to the awesome people who did. ;) I hope you guys like this chapter. Weee.

* * *

"_Jack! I'm scared."_

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped wide open.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and he reminded himself to breathe. He felt his heart beat so fast , he was afraid he was on the verge of a panic attack. This has never happened before, not once ever, in the past three years.

He stared at the ceiling of the Hermes cabin for a few more minutes trying to calm his nerves by taking easy breaths. His head was aching like someone hit it with a hammer and melted the hammer in molten lava. Yellow spots danced his vision and disappeared as quick as it came. There was a point in which he just couldn't think straight and he felt like he was going to puke. _That was no ordinary dream._ He thought.

When his pulse returned close enough to the normal margin and the throbbing in his head ceased, he slowly closed his eyes and took a moment to think.

_Jack, it was just a dream. I know that was the first time, after a long time of dreaming of the dark, you actually heard something but you just have to freakin' calm down. Don't be such a wuss. _ He exhaled and only then did he realize his muscles were so tense. He relaxed (Or tried to. There was still some tension in them.) and slowly opened his eyes again.

It occurred to him that he never truly dreamt before. Well not exactly 'normal' dreaming so to speak. The only thing that seems to greet him while he sleeps is an endless void of inky darkness and a strange chill that somehow comes with it. It was just plain, confusing.

Some nights though, he would feel the cold digging into his skin until it reaches a point when it becomes freezing and unbearable.

There were also times when he felt like the darkness was suffocating him, threatening to eat away his existence and the cold was a punishment to remind him he was still alive. Before he could scream for it to get away, the dream ends and the next thing he knew, he was lying awake on his favorite snow bank.

It was the same nightmare every single night. The same crushing darkness and the same icy touch.

He found it odd that the cold ,in his sleep, itched his skin and made him feel down right uncomfortable, but when he was awake the cold was always there to be his best friend. It never bothered him in fact he loved it. He loved it so much that he liked to wear the same old hoodie during winter and didn't even wear shoes despite the frigid weather.

He always loved how his toes would dig into the snow and the winter wind would ruffle his hair. He would always presume the cold couldn't be so bad, but as night falls, the dream that would follow would always once again prove him wrong.

He spent many sleepless nights because of it, wishing the dream could change and start anew somehow.

Tonight he got his wish.

He knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to sleep more for the rest of the night after having a mini panic attack just because he got creeped out by a voice. He rolled over to his side to see if his new cabin mates were disturbed in any way despite he did not make any noise.

The only light, was the moon's pale and eerie glow shining through the cabin's windows. He squinted to make out the shapes of his half siblings who, judging by their vague shilouettes, were very tossed and turned in their beds but looked undisturbed and sound asleep.

He sighed and smiled to himself. They were nice enough as half siblings go. They gave him an upper bunk, a week's set of clothes (though it layed untouched at the corner of his bed for the moment), and some toiletries. They welcomed him to their cabin like a long lost family member, which was actually true. Yet he still couldn't really get used to the fact he was related to those mischevious smiles and trickster personalities.

Or maybe he can.

At this hour, a few of them were snoring loudly, some of them even muttering gibberish that was even worse to figure out than Merida's accent. After putting up with it for a straight five minutes, Jack concluded that maybe this wasn't the best place for him to stay awake and think.

He got up without making the slightest noise. As light and quick as a falling snowflake he climbed down the rails until his bare feet touched the wooden floor. He sneaked his way to the door, avoiding some creaky parts of the worn out floorboards and lightly turned the knob. He winced when the old metal hinges creaked at the least of movement but before it could make any more sounds he made his way out out and lightly close the door.

He took a breath and was happy to get away from the snores."Glad that's over," he muttered.

Glancing around, he took in the surroundings. The camp looked peaceful under the moon's light, but you can hear the monsters that lurk in the forest and the crickets chirping their night songs. No one was out and about except for him which was perfectly fine, because, obviously, who would be in this hour.

Cold autumn wind blew and it ruffled his hair to his delight.

He suddenly realized he missed to be in the frigid cold. He missed the little fort he made in the snow banks where he would be making new plans (often mischeivous to entertain himself) on what to do next in his short miserable life. He knew it wasn't much of a place to call home but it was all he had and propped up for himself, and for it to be taken away so suddenly, it made him feel a tad bit lonely again.

Judging by the falling leaves and the brisk wind, there wont be a single snowflake falling until for a couple of more weeks. It deflated him a bit but he would have to make do with it. He trudged down the cabin steps and then stopped when he realized he didn't even know where to head to.

_There is a beach nearby. _He thought. The air itself seemed to have a salty aura in it, of course there has to be. He sighed. Cold dry sand could never replace comfortably chilly snow but looking up, the sky was cloudless and the moon was bright and full which to him, was perfect for a midnight stroll.

* * *

_98… 99… 100._

Rapunzel counted in her head as her brush combed through the ends of her golden locks. She sighed in releif and slumped on her bed in exhaustion. She layed her brush down on its place on her nightstand and stretched her numb fingers.

Sure, she has been doing this daily routine every since she was taught how to count up to a hundred but it dint make the task any less difficult. Brushing seventy feet of hair a hundred times thorughly was in fact a challenge, even for her. She sighed started to fiddle with one of her strands out of boredom and contemplated wether to or not to sleep.

Under the moonlight, her hair looked like endless pools of gold. And like gold, her hair was just as precious to her. _And perhaps some other people._

She pushed the thought away and propped herself up with her elbows, seeing how the others were doing.

Her cabin mates were already sound asleep on their posh and perfectly made beds. Some of them were possibly dreaming of the limited edition Chanel bags or the latest edition on the Gucci autumn collection, or perhaps…

She pursed her lips. Her thoughts went back to the odd white haired boy who got claimed into the Hermes cabin earlier during dinner. Her half sisters were head over heels for him and wouldn't stop fangirling on how often he ruffled his silver hair or how his teeth sparkled like freshly fallen snow when he gave his geniuine smiles.

It was all quite amusing really, how one day you would be all civilized and perfectly normal by standards but the next thing you know you are swooning over a person you barely even know. During dinner however, she partially figured out the reason of this on her own.

While her newfound friend Merida was having that little (okay maybe not so little) argument with Hiccup (the yelling gave it away) she tried to stay away from the drama as much as possible. When she looked away from it for a second, she was surprised to see a set of strikingly pale blue eyes seemingly staring back at her with a slightly confused expression. It didn't dawn on her who he was until she saw his silvery hair and the fact he was sitting on Chiron's table, unclaimed. She didn't know why she didn't notice him sitting there moments before but he definitely caught her attention now.

He held his gaze for a few more minutes, the same look plastered on his pale face to a point where Rapunzel felt uncomfortable. _So this is the famous Jack Frost. _She thought. She then realized he was staring at her hair. It made her shrug. Here goes the same routine. But this time, it somehow felt… _different. _

He stared at her alright, but not in the way when you are deciding wether or not to freak out or simply making a run for it. Instead, she felt like it was as if he was telling her that he…understood. Before she could even figure out what it means he turned away, back to the scene.

She sighed and almost looked away as well but it was then she noticed a small blue light glowing above his head. Gradually the light became brighter and it took form of a caduceus, the symbol of Hermes, god of messengers and theives. She smiled despite herself and cocked her head away when the light became too bright for her eyes.

* * *

A similar light, brought her back from her thoughts and into reality.

She blinked once or twice, registering what just happened and then realized that the moon's glow fully illuminated the room for a full second before returning back to its original hum.

"What?" She scrambled to her window to see any traces of anything suspicous or might catch her eye.

The camp looked fairly deserted, not a demigod nor harpie in sight. The leaves were rustling on their branches and some plants swayed with the wind. It looked peaceful, but she had a feeling there was something strange going on.

_Was it just my imagination? _She thought.

She immediately doubted it.

She turned back to her bed to find out what Pascal has to say about it. Her trusty and fiesty chameleon always helped her in times like this. It took a while but eventually she found him sound asleep in the corner of her bed, curled up peacefully like the others. She shrugged, it would've been rude to wake him up. She figured she would have to deal with this on her own.

She focused her attention back to her window. The night was perfect. Not a single cloud could be seen overhead, while the bright full moon and the stars illuminated the evening sky. She pondered on this, then looked to the cabin door. She started to braid her hair with her quick fingers, perhaps a midnight stroll would be nice.

* * *

"So who is she?" Jack said, his gaze fixed on the moon.

"The little girl who called my name?" He continued to pry.

Nothing.

He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into the sand. "Fine forget about that." He sighed. "How about why you reacted the minute I stepped on the sand...?"

Nothing.

He shifted his position and pulled his hoodie down. "You can't just ignore me you know, I know you are listening."

Nothing.

"You put me here." He said, with all the hurt he could muster. "The least you could do it tell me…" He paused, trying to come up with the right words. "Tell me why."

Nothing.

He waited a few more minutes before giving up entirely. He buried his face in his hands, and told himself that he knew this was going to be a bad idea although it was a good way to let out some steam. Well what he said was entirely true.

When his bare feet touched the cool sand the moon just started to glow brighter and brighter than ever before. Its silver moonbeams seemed to reach out to him and travel up and down his arms, shimmering. He was confused at first but then he realized it perhaps was a sign.

Before he could even figure it out, it glowed a tad bit brighter, which interrupted his thoughts, and then stayed that way for a few more seconds before eventually dying back down to normal. He was slightly frustrated but then a thought came that maybe 'it' was listening at the moment and would hopefully answer some of his questions.

It made him feel a bit awkward, talking to a piece of rock situated probably a thousand miles from where he is now and probably (and hopefully) wont answer back. But then again he used to think his (newly found) father was a myth. He tried his hardest, but he ended up being ignored as always.

He never really admitted it but he was sick of it.

Eventually he started to absently doodle in the sand. He drew some snowflakes, making every detail as precious and delicate as possible, and trying to get his mind off things. It worked for some time but his thoughts always went back to the voice. It was a little girl's, and by the sound of her voice she was fairly scared and confused.

Who was she? Jack wished he knew. And he used all his brain power to try and remember because there was just something so desperately familiar about her, but every time his mind was was close to finding out something just shuts him out of it and puts him back on step one. It annoyed him and everytime he silently wished it wasn't always this, _complicated._

* * *

"Can't sleep?" A female voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

He flinched and spun his torso around, only to find the girl who had the incredibly long golden hair staring back at him with those pale green eyes. She wasn't standing that far from where he is, close but not entirely too close to make him feel uncomfortable. He wonders why he didn't hear her approach. More importantly, _What was she doing here?_

He shrugged and shook his head. He turned back to his original position, turning his back to her, his gaze fixed on the ocean.

Rapunzel nodded and sat down on the spot where she was standing, gathering up her braided hair, to avoid the sand getting through the weave. "I couldn't either on my first day," she shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, admiring the veiw and the ocean.

She started thinking of ways to start a little conversation. She didn't expect him of all people to be out and about at this hour, he should be back in his cabin enjoying his first night. Then again in her first day, this was where she stayed through the night as well.

Her voice reminded him of a song. It was relatively high and very bubbly but in a way that's friendly and sweet. He wanted her to talk more but he had to think of something to talk about first. He was new at conversing so he didn't really know what were the do's and don't's of these kind of things.

They were both surprised when it was he who spoke up first. "So how about you?" He fidgeted with his hoodie a bit. "What are you doing on the beach at midnight." He said with a chuckle though not turning back to face her.

She sighed. "Well in case you haven't noticed the moon just suddenly decided to put on a lightshow." She chuckled.

He smiled. "Oh yeah." He laughed.

She inched the the slightest closer. "Did you cause it?" She asked.

"No." He said. He wasn't exactly lying was he?

"Ah." She dismissed the topic.

Jack looked back and saw that she was still relatively far from him, he patted a spot next to him, telling her that she can sit next to him. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, instead she scooted over to where he patted and continued to stare into space. "I'm sorry for staring during dinner," Jack said sheepishly.

Rapunzel laughed, half surprised that he remembered her"No, that's okay I get that a lot," She faced him. "I believed we havent been properly introduced," she said, a smile forming on the corner of her mouth. "Im Rapunzel,"

"Daughter of Aphrodite," He finished. He cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm Jack,"

"Son of Hermes," she supplied. Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably, "Uhm, how did you know my mom?"

"Well you were sitting on the Aphrodite table weren't you?" He chuckled.

She felt embarrassment warm in her cheeks. "Oh yeah.. right."

They sat back into silence, watching the waves lap on the shores and the light shimmering the water in a beautiful patterns. For Rapunzel it looked like Jack's hair under the moonlight and for Jack like Rapunzel's. The silence wasn't that lonely type though, it was comfortable, as if they both shared what its like to have it.

"Does it weird you out?" she said, starting to fiddle with one of her locks.

Jack looked at her in slight disbelief. "What do you mean if it weirds me out. I think your hair is awesome," He chuckles.

Rapunzel laughs then sighs, still not meeting his gaze,"Not that…"

Jack thought for a moment. _Oh. Aphrodite? _"Oh.. What's to be weirded out about that?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "Its nothing, forget about it."

He pursed his lips, "Can I ask something?" He figured he could trust her, she seemed like a nice person.

She glanced at him.

"Do you guys like, remember everything about, well, yourselves? Or is it like.." He started to mumble gibberish and eventually dropped his gaze. He felt awkward and uncomfortable.

She was confused. "Uhm, yes…?" She looked at him and said softly, "Why do you?"

He faced her and shook his head, "Three years ago… Well, I woke up not knowing where I was or who I am…" He trailed off, thinking of ways to say it. "Then, I opened my eyes and the moon was there…" He shrugged and looked up at the glowing orb, remembering. "And it somehow reminded me of my name. Other than that, well… Nothing." He sighs. He never tried to explain his situation before , with no one to tell to, so he didn't really know exactly how to put it. The words were stuck in his throat and jumbled by his brain.

She nodded trying to take it all in. "A demigod's life is always complicated, I wish I could find a way to help you." But she realized she did know one way… She looked over to her bundle of braided hair, does she?

Jack lightly smiled at her and shrugged, "Nah its okay, you don't have to make it a big deal."

She looked at him, trying to figure all of this out. It was sort of a big deal for her. She had so many questions. How did he lose his memories? Why did he lose them? She may have known him for only a few hours but no one deserved to be in his situation. She wanted to help this Jack Frost. She racked her brain ,which was filled with knowledge from the books of the Athena cabin, on whatever she could find that might help.

"Okay, okay I have one last question," Jack said through a laugh.

His voice brought her back to reality. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you have a phobia of scissors or something?" He teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

She laughed. "No I'm not. In fact, I am a not so bad swordswoman." She told him, a bit of pride in her voice.

"Oh really. That makes me so afraid." He said, acting like a damsel in distress to make her laugh some more. He liked seeing her laugh and smile. And to his luck, she did, laughed harder even

"Stop it ." She said through one of her fits.

"Oh no, please don't impale with one of your vicious swords fair lady." He backed away from her, a crazy grin on his face.

"Why would I try to harm an old man with hair as white as snow?" She countered, sticking out her tongue. She laughed even harder when she saw his cheeks fluster into purple shades.

"Hey! Just because I have white hair it doesn't mean that I'm old!" He pouted.

"Oh really." She said mimicking his voice.

He stared at her, not really coming up with anything to say back.

She stared back at him, daring him to say some more. His pale blue eyes were fairly bright and it seemed to bore into her. They were huge at this point, probably processing and searching his brain for a bigger reply. She noticed that they looked like glass orbs broken in the inside yet solid on the out. It weaved out into beautiful patterns. So beautiful it was almost hypnotic. _Hypnotic._ Hypnos.

"That's it!" She squeeled, clapping her hands in delight.

Jack looked confused. "Did I miss something?"

She could barely contain her excitement, "I think I found a way to help you with your memories." She breathed.

Jack looked like he had just been electrocuted with ten thousand bolts od lightning. He gulped nervously and pursed his lips.

"Tell me more."

* * *

**A/N:**

Heh. That was weird. I hope you guys liked it. Just so you know, this was rushed. Haha. I forgot how time passes by so quickly and well I got a bit carried away by my fangirling (weeeee) Not that I want you to pity me, I just. Idk anymore. Im just so random. Hah. Sorry. Anyways Imma clear some stuff up.

Hiccup still has his leg.

Yeah thats it I guess. Yeah. Okay. See ya later ;) [[ I'll try my best to make it not suck this time ]]

I'm sorry for the typos T_T But I'm too lazy to fix them at the moment. This is fanfiction not a novel.

Btw. Guess who's taking archery for summer class. Hahahahahaha.

Oh gods whats wrong with me. Kay Bye.

-Rare xx


	6. Remembering Sleep

**A/N: **

**HAPPY ONE MOTH-SARY. OKIE. TO DA STORY. **

* * *

Jack couldn't express how much emotion boiled up inside him at the moment. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't expecting that kind of news or it would affect him by that much. It just crashed onto him, like a change of currents in the ocean during a storm.

And when it all cleared up, it was safe to say that for the first (and hopefully last) time he has never wanted so badly to simply go back to being invisible than now.

Rapunzel, being the hyper braniac she is, just seriously had to drop the hey-guess-what-i-know-a-way-how-to-get-all-the-ans wers-you've-been-looking-for-since-basically-forev er bomb on him when they were having a healthy argument which for Jack was a totally unfair advantage.

She was also completely estatic about her realization and gladly gave more details.

He wanted to act the same way. He wanted to smile on it, act casual and cool while shrugging it off with a comeback joke or something like he always would in those kind of situations.

Instead he felt the world skidding to a stop and then going twice as fast as before and the next thing he knew he was dead still, choking on his own breath and feeling a swirl of every other emotion he knows, and even doesn't while listening to her explaining how it was going to work.

Words couldn't really explain what was going on inside him, even he didn't know how to put it when Rapunzel asked him if he was okay, when she noticed he went 3 full minutes without breathing and the fact that he was paler than usual . At first he thought that the horrible feeling was anxiety, but then he realized it was a bigger picture entirely.

Whatever it was, it twisted his stomach into knots and jumbled his logic with his emotions. It was a mix of all things so to speak, and it was quite overwhelming that it left him a bit nauseous and confused.

In other words he felt like he was going crazy.

He hated that his body was betraying him, but above all, what unnerved him the most was that under all that emotions he felt… fear.

It wasn't the fear of him not succesfully finding about his past and leave him constantly wondering about it all over again. He was, believe it or not, afraid of what might happen if he actually did find it.

Was there actually someone out there missing him or was it the exact opposite. Was he the same person he was before or was he someone knew entirely.

It terrifed him more was how badly he wanted these questions answered and the fact that he is so determined to get them yet he is being so hesitant at the same time. He was afraid of opening his eyes to the truth, and find himself inspecting the ruins left after a storm.

It was _very _complicated.

Thankfully, despite all the drama , Rapunzel agreed to take him to the Hypnos cabin as soon as breakfast was over and ask for their help (she told him that them waking up at this hour would be like threatening to take away the food of the entire Ares cabin) .

She explained to him that children of the god of sleep had the uncanny ability of memory retrieval and hopefully can restore his memories, if they were lucky.

_It can't hurt to hope can it?_

He complemented her, told her she was a genius for remembering such a minor detail ot of the blew, he asked her how she did it. She just shrugged and said it just came across her mind while she was brainstorming for ideas. It seemed like a legit answer, but he swore he saw her blush before turning away.

After another long period of silence, they both agreed that it probably was getting late ( or early, its like 1 am or something ) and perhaps it wont be long until their cabin mates might notice their absence. Jack however wanted to dedictae a few more moments by himself and urged Rapunzel to go on ahead without him.

"Don't forget all right?" he called after her.

She glanced back at him and rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, "For the enth time, Jack , I wont. Don't worry." She laughed and went back to trying not to trip on rocks.

As the sound of her footsteps faded and her golden hair was out of sight, Jack shrugged and wiped the fake smile off his face. He ruffled his hair, like he always did when he is nervous and stretched his legs on the cool sand, letting his feet dig into the loose earth. He looked up the moon, and sighed. He didn't say a word.

He gazed at it glumly, slightly losing himself in its majestic glow. He might not have spoken, but his expression was clear.

_What did I ever do to deserve this._

* * *

Rapunzel walked the path she knew by heart, doing a little skip with every step while making sure her bare feet didn't land on any sharply edged rocks. She kept a wary eye on her surroundings, and made the least sounds she could make for who knows what lurked in the cover of night.

She played with one of the loose strands of her hair and let her thoughts wander about. She still felt a bit warm in the cheeks from the recent encounter with Jack and some part of her felt proud for helping the lad out. By the look of his reactions she could really tell how comitted he was to regaining his past.

She shrugged, she thought of how much trouble they would both be in if someone found out they had been breaking curfew. What would her sisters say, surely they would be disappointed, Rapunzel never broke the rules. She chuckled when she realized something.

Her half sisters would have probably died if any one of them was in her situation and they certainly would be jealous if they found out about their little moonlight conversation. They basically adored Jack and would kill just to see him smile much less talk to him. She figured she would rather die in the hands of a terrible monster rather than getting mobbed by a bunch of hormonal teenage girls.

It wasn't like she had a choice anyways. She wasn't expecting to find him sprawled on the beach talking to the moon, so she figured it as an oppurtunity to talk to the him and get to know him more in private. He was new to camp after all and she guessed that maybe he needed friends, that and the fact she wanted to know what his little stare off was about during dinner.

She always liked making new friends.

"Can't sleep?"

She flinched and clenched her teeth, trying hard to bite back what was going to be a relatively loud scream. She whirlled around in all directions, her green eyes wide and panicky trying to fnd whoever spoke, who, as far as she could tell, was a guy.

She swallowed nervously. She didn't hear anyone approach. "Uhm.. Yeah?"

"Good. Me too." He chuckles and steps out of the shadows.

Her eyes adjusted to the figure and sighed in relief when she saw mousy brown hair and green eyes, "Oh its you Hiccup. You surprised me," she said with a tad bit of annoyance in her tone.

He sighs, "Sorry I didn't mean it. You surprised me too." He chuckles, green eyes sparkling vibrantly in the dark. "Rapunzel right?"

She nods, a bit surprised that he knew her name. She started to look around, because she seemed to have spaced out on her thoughts while walking, a nasty habit for a demigod. She didn't walk that far from the beach, which was a bit disappointing, but her cabin was just up ahead. Only one person was keeping her from going.

His hair was messier than usual, sticking up to one end from useless tossing and turning. He shrugs, "Midnight strolls, does seem to clear your head right?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Mhmm…" She pursed her lips, "Seems to me like something is keeping you up." She stated.

Hiccup laughed, "Well how come you are up then?"

She sighed, "If you havent noticed the moon has been acting quite weird lately, so I decided to investigate," she said as a matter of factly.

Hiccup quirked his eyebrows, "Actually, I didn't." He looked over his shoulder to where the moon was hanging dully in the night sky as its supposed to be and turned back to Rapunzel. "Seems pretty normal to me."

She shrugged, though not losing her impulsive curiosity. She stared at him, waiting for him to answer her previous question. _Well?_

Hiccup blinked for a couple of times then cleared his throat, "As I said, midnight stroll can help clear your head." His expression remained vacant, and his tone had a slight bitterness in it.

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh.. this is about dinner wasn't it?" She winced at her words, what happened to breaking it gently?

Hiccup sighed and dismissed her rashness, besides it was the truth after all. "Never go to sleep on an argument, my mom used to say," he shuffled in his working boots, he still had on.

"Don't worry she'll get over it, she is your bestfriend after all," She reassured him.

He scowled slightly, "But you don't understand, I blew it." He ranted on. "I forgot about what was supposed to be the best day of her life and I was supposed to be there as her bestfriend but no! I had to be working around the forges all day caring about some stupid project that probably wont even-"

"Hey." Her voice was urgently calm, a tone one would usually use to tame an antsy animal. She looked at him with her determined bright eyes and said. "She _will _ get over it. It might take some time… But its bound to happen sooner or later. Trust me."

He listened to each word carefully and slowly relaxed. He took a deep breath, _she is right, this is silly._ "Alright.." He looked over to her and chuckled. "You know you give pretty good advice for someone I just met." He shook his head. "Sorry if I was a bit too much or overreacting but well.." He trailed off, he couldn't quite get the situation himself either.

She laughs and smiles at him,"Its perfecly fine, Glad I can help,"

He returned it with a smile of his own."So did you find out what was up with the moon?" He chuckled.

She pursed her lips and shrugged."Uhm.. " She knew she couldn't tell Hiccup about Jack and his memory but she can skip those particular details. She chuckles, "It's kind of a long story.." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Hiccup snickers and nods at her go on with her tale.

* * *

Jack observed the two carefully, half deciding wether or not to intrude the party. He couldn't hear their conversation, either that or he was too tired to care. They havent notice him spying behind one of the huge boulders yet, he guessed he was just good at these kind of things. He knew it was wrong, a bit creepy even, but who would blame him for being curious.

He saw that Rapunzel was having a good time, laughing every once in a while. He could tell, by the way her eyes were lightened up, she was telling Hiccup a story. Hiccup was a good listener, and he had to admit, he was a better conversationalsit than he was.

He sighed and he concluded it would be rude to interrupt.

He skirted his way around them, taking a route Merida showed him only once. It went behind the cabins and stretched out to the Big House, far from where Rapunzel and Hiccup are so it seemed lke a good option. He placed his hands in his hoodie and started to make his way to the Hermes cabin, his feet not making the slightest noise.

The moon's light didn't reach the path he was on, although you can see traces of it peeking through the screen of trees. It was still dark though, but it didn't bother him , he had good enough memory to make his was through. He smacked himself for that.

When he was too far away for them to hear, he made a little game to pass the time. Kicking around pebbless that come his way until there is one pebble consistently being hit by his foot. He would try to hit it then with each step, and he would frown when he wasn't able to hit it.

It was then, a shadow of some sort sped past right pass him in a blur. He nearly yelped and cocked his head around trying to see where it ran off to.

His demigod senses were tingling like crazy and his eyes were bright and alert, searching for whatever just sped past him. He pulled his hoodie down, trying to get a better view of his surroundigs. He was surprised alright, but he did not dare panic.

He felt a cold shiver run up his spine when another shadow much like the first barreled around him with wicked speed, coming from behind this time. Jack dodged to the other direction, missing his footing and tumbling to the dry earth. It was so fast he barely had time to register its pitch black form. Before it disappeared from his sight completely however he got a glimpse of what looked like… He closed his eyes trying to think of what he saw.

Peircing yellow eyes.

He _knew_ those eyes.

His breathing hitched and he felt himself starting to panic. He scrambled around the dirt trying to get on his feet again._ Ohgodsohgodsohgodsohgods._

It was fear.

It was fear crawling up his spine and making his heart pump, chilling the air around him. It was fear mingling his mind with memories he didn't want to remember.

The second he was up and ready , he ran to his cabin, not giving _it_ anymore chances to creep up on him. He ran briskly, quick and light on his feet, which was an advantage for night running, but he still got some cuts and scrapes from sharp rocks. He didn't care, what he was running from was definitely a thousand times worse.

He reached his cabin faster than he expected. He was about to burst through the door and climb up his bunk and hide under his covers until the horrible nightmares would leave him alone but then he remembered that he had new roommates now and he couldn't risk opening the door again. _Why think of manners at a time like this Jack!? Well it was better than letting them find out you broke curfew and interrogate you with questions_.

He grunted and started to think of an alternative entrance. He remembered about the window near his bunk, hopefully he left it open. He didn't have much of a choice so he went over to the side of the cabin, making sure he crouched when he would pass by a window, shadows are noticeable and he didn't want to spook his half siblings.

Thankfully someone somewhere was looking out for him. He sighed in relief when he found his window wide open, somehow inviting him in. He climbed up the molding, using the worn out bricks as a tool. He perched on the window sill with ease, and landed on the floor with nothing but a small draft of wind.

He grinned. The adrenaline was still pumping his veins but he could feel it dying out quickly. He could see that his siblings were the same as he had left them and they did not look the slightest disturbed. _That's a relief._

He climbed up to his bunk and collapsed on the mattress. He winced when pain shot through his feet. _I better take a look at that. _He shifted a few times but he felt he was so tired just doing the simpleast actions. _It could wait till morning. _He sighed and closed his eyes.

But he didn't even think about trying to fall asleep. There was something out there, something that hes been always trying to avoid. Its in its element now, there was no way of stopping it, even if he wanted to, it wouldve been risky.

Even for him.

* * *

"Punzie. Punzie wake up!"

Rapunzel groaned and forced her eyes open. She saw Ana standing on top of her, an annoyed look on her face. She raised and eyebrow, "What is it Ana?" She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and sat up running her hand through her hair.

Ana rolled her eyes , "Its 8:30 Rapunzel. You might miss breakfast."

Her eyes widened. _8:30?! _She always woke up at exactly 6:30 AM to brush her hair and attend to her chores. "Oh." She didn't wait for another second. She slid off her bed and started to brush her hair.

"Can I help?" Ana grabbed her own brush and waved it at her.

Rapunzel smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you."

"No prob," Ana returned with a dimpled one.

* * *

Jack sat by the Hermes cabin's porch, counting down the few remaining minutes until the time Rapunzel promised she would show up. He was wearing a fresh camp half blood shirt under his usual hoodie and he still wore the same old brown pants. His fingers randomly thrummed his thigh in anticipation. He didn't sleep a wink last night, that made it 3 nights in a row. If he kept up with the act he could say goodbye to his sanity.

When 5 minutes passed the mark, he looked around for any sign of the estatic blonde. He saw none.

He sighed, he just had to relax. The thrumming didn't stop though, he kept telling himself over and over again that she told him she never broke a promise.

10 minutes passed, then 20. His stomach was making whale calls for missing breakfast. He was too nervous to eat, and he might just end up spitting it back out. He sighed. _Whats keeping her?_ He slumped and put his head in his hands, his eyes slowly drifting to a close.

"Jack?"

He nearly fell of his chair , quickly scrambling to get his balance back. He stood up and looked over to who called his name. Thank the gods, it was Rapunzel.

She was wearing her camp half blood shirt this time with pink jeans, and her feet were still bare and her hair was in its thick braid. He noticed she was trying to stifle her laughter. He rolled his eyes and grinned at her, "Not funny Punzie,"

She laughed. "Enjoying a cat nap Jackson?" She stuck her tongue at him.

He scowled at the nickname, "Don't call me Jackson." He pouted at her.

It only made her laugh more. She then stops, as if realizing something. "Ready?" Jack gulped and stuffed his hands into his pockets, not meeting her gaze. "Yeah," it came out rather as a raspy whisper. He cleared his throat, "Yeah." He gave one of his convincing smiles at her.

She pursed her lips, noticing his discomfort. "Okay."

They walked over to the Hypnos cabin giving eachother a bit of small talk.

"I woke up at 8:30. Can you believe that? 8:30! Im sorry I kept you waiting Jack." Rapunzel looked at him with a bit of a worried expression.

"Nah its okay really. I was too nervous to notice," He chuckled and reassured her with a smile.

"Wait what happened to your feet?" She said notching the scratch marks and plastered parts.

He shrugged, "Alergies..." He didn't meet her eye.

"Alright," she said, not questioning him more.

As they neared the small and old fashioned prairie house, Jack felt that the effort to stay awake was getting more and more difficult with each step. He could almost feel his eyelids drooping and his knees buckling in exhaustion.

Rapunzel nudged him in the arm, "Stay awake. It does that to you," She gave him a small smile. "If you ask me this is even more dangerous than the Ares cabin."

He nodded and thanked her for telling him, trying his best to stay awake. They reached the door, and Rapunzel knocked on it, patiently waiting for someone to answer.

Jack could hear soft violin music playing from the window and smell the scent of fresh laundry, with a hint of warm milk and honey. Also for some reason, he could smell the scent of his old snowbank, the smell of winter and pine trees and –

"Jack!" Rapunzel hurried over to try and catch him before he faceplanted onto the solid wood, when a pair of tan and seemingly strong hands beat her to it. She sighed in relief, "Thank you Joseph." She smild at the tall and tan boy with reddish brown hair and matching eyes.

Jack forced his eyes open and rubbed his temples. He gritted his teeth. _Damn it Jack. Stay awake. _He looked to the person that catched him and smiled, "Thanks man." The guy had a kind face with Arab fetures and eyes that crinkled when he smiled. He helped him up and Jack dusted himself and stuffed his hands in his hoodie. "Kinda lost it there. Sorry guys," he shrugged.

"Right, its fine man, no problem. Happens all the time." His voice gruff yet gentle at the same time. He gestured for them to follow him inside. "So what do you guys need?" He led them inside the cabin. Jack hesitated a bit before coming in after him.

If trying to stay awake from the outside from the cabin was like carrying 20 soldiers, trying to stay awake from the inside was like carrying the entire infantry.

The interior was made out of mudbrick walls and thick curtains were drawn on every window. There were beds in every corner and each bed was made perfectly, with fluffed feather pillows and fresh sheets and soft quilts. Four of the beds were occupied and its occupants snoring away in comfort. There was a fireplace radiating warmth into the entire cabin and on its mantel hung a tree branch and it looked like it was dripping water into tin bowls. Wait, it doesn't look like water. Jack resisted the urge to touch it. It might mean the end of him. Rapunzel did say how this was as dangerous as the Ares cabin.

She nudged him in the arm and cocked her head to Joseph who was sitting on one of the vacant beds. "Jack this is Joseph." She introduced them.

"He is the leader of the Hypnos cabin and is an expert to well, these kind of things. He once saved camp by predicting a food shortage by dream interpreting and hes usually the guy we come to when we lose our keys or something," she takes a short breath, "Anyways.. You are in good hands with this guy. Joseph this is Jack the – "

"Son of Hermes." He filled in. "I was there at dinner." He smiled and went over to Jack. Rapunzel blushed, slightly embarrassed. "So.. Memory problems..?" Joseph asked him, slightly intrigued.

Jack nodded slightly and met his gaze. Blue eyes meeting brown.

Joseph looked within his eyes for a while, but Jack had a feeling he was doing something more. "Oh.…_ Oh_," he said rubbing his chin.

"Your memory only goes for 3 years… The rest is.. _not there…_" He raised an eyebrow at him.

Jack shrugged.

"And you want me to retrieve the rest," he said bluntly.

Jack nodded again.

He pursed his lips,"Are you sure about this Jack?"

_Yes_, he wanted to say but the truth was, he didn't know. Was he sure about this? He sighed. He got this far. He wasn't going to chicken out now. "Yeah, I am."

Joseph nodded and dropped his gaze. He walked over to the fireplace, where a branch was sitting on top of the mantle, dripping water from the River Lithe. "Alright. Close your eyes."

Jack did as he was told and then it was just _darkness._

* * *

_His name is Jack Frost._

* * *

"Its not Lethe and its not the cause of an injury either…"

"Well what do you think it is?"

"Wait he is waking up. Jack?"

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. He put his hand on his head and then ruffled his hair. "Uh…What happenned?" He was sitting on a chair, being watched vigorously by Rapunzel and some guy in... _Wait. Where am I?_ He looked around him when it came to him.

Hypnos Cabin.

Memory.

Oh.

Well he didn't remember anything new, but he felt rested and energized. First time he had a good sleep in 3 days.

Joseph was looking at him worriedly,"I tried Jack Im so sorry." Rapunzel couldn't meet his gaze.

Jack shrugged. He prepared himself for this. "Nah. Its alright really. You tried your best."

He scratched his chin and knit his eyebrows,"Its just this is an nteresting case. The memories are there. I can feel them swirling in your head. But there something, like a barrier, keeping me from them.I cant explain it. It's the first time ive encountered it. But whatever it is, we can find another way to-"

Hiccup came bursting through the door. His eyes were wide and were on the verge of panic. He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Joseph. He sighed in relief, "Joseph. We need your help. Rapunzel, Jack you too." He was clearly out of breath and his camp half blood shirt was right side in.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He flinched. She pursed her lips and tightened her grip, "Why whats wrong Hiccup? What happened." Jack came over and placed a hand on his other shoulder, "Yeah man, calm down for a bit man, tell us what happened."

He took a deep breath, "A camper.. Didn't and won't wake up."

Joseph didn't need to hear more, he was halfway out the door before calling out, "Who?"

Hiccup bit his lip and his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Its Merida."

* * *

**A/N:**

**HAPPY MONTH-SARY (AGAIN)**

Okay. Im sorry for all the typos and please bear with me if it sucked. Haha. I keep having writers block and it kind of worn off in the end. Thank you to all my readers and especially the ones that were there with me from the very start. **PLEASE REVIEW.** I LOVE YOU ALL. And I'll see you guys next week ;)

Btw. I got Joseph as a reference from the Bible xD You know.. Joseph, King of Dreams Ta! Yeah okay. Haha. Just thought it would be right putting him there. Heh. Okay okay.

-RareX


	7. Purpose from Nightmares

**A/N :**

**Writers block sucks. **

Hello. Yes Im alive. Thank you for noticing. Im sorry for the delay. Writers block took its toll on me (tumblr and archery too plus I read The City of Bones and The Fault in Our Stars which I recommend deeply dflkjdfkljdskfjldsfjlkds yeah ) and sorry if nothing much happens in this chapter. Although the plot is moving fast and I would like to thank the people who have reviewed / followed / favorite my story. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thats kinda it for now so yeah. Stay tuned for more.

-Rare.

( shout outs to : Gia the Great [[ nice suggestions ^_^ ]], The Demiguardian from D12 [[love the name]], Guardian Keeper [[ nice suggestions. ^_^ ]], XxXBlueRose23XxX, Nyx811 [[thanks ^_^]], My cousin [[ sup. lol. ]], Rosepink4140, quoththeraven, Guest [[ SHIPSHIPSHIP]], GeekyGirlMeow, Guest [[ will you marry me. please.]], Pixie9000, CRONA CANT DEAL WITH THIS, iamthesidekick2550, Anna. **And to all my readers coz I love you all.** )

* * *

"Run little fire. Run." A cruel laugh echoed in the darkness around her.

She gritted her teeth and ran the to the opposite direction from where it came from, desperately finding a way out of this nightmare. _That's righ' Merida. _She tried to reassure herself. _ I's jus' a nigh'mare. It isn' real. Of course is no' real… _Another laugh ringed in her hears and it run shivers up her spine.

She shook her head. _Don' le' it get te yer head lass._

Her clothes were tattered and covered in grime, she lost a shoe along the way and her hair was singed to its ends. It was dark and cold, but she didn't feel it against her skin. She just knew.

She was running for her life. _What are ye runnin' from lass? _She didn't know. She just had to run.

She sprinted on a dry dirt road. No weapons, not a single clue to where her feet was taking her and not a single sign of life anywhere. The grass was deathly gray and the trees were usueless splinters of wood. The silence was deafening, and she felt that the sound of her footsteps would echo for miles and miles and still no one would hear her. But she knew she wasn't alone.

A voice. A cruel, male, sadistic and malicious voice, that gave her chills and goosebumps all over. Every once in a while it will taunt her and try to make her feel afraid. Actually that's all it wants, as far as she could tell, it enjoys seeing her cowering in fear. Who and why though, the answer was nowhere to be found.

"Afraid little spit fire?" the familiar icy tone rang in her ears. _Speak of the devil._ She scoffed and slowed down to a jog. "Pfft. Me? Afraid of yew?," she rolled her eyes, "Ye migh' as well be lucky." She tried to laugh but it clogged up her throat and came out more like a cough. She felt her cheeks flush and could practically see the voice smiling mockingly at her.

"Tutt, tutt, tutt," he clicked his tongue, "That's how all you lot always are… So naïve…" The sky began to dim and the air around her dropped to a few degrees, ".. Always filled with hope and wonder…" She felt time slow down around her , the ground beneath her began crumbling and swallowing her whole. She tried to scream, but she cant as if her mouth was sewn shut. She didn't have the control of her own body. "Why- Theres only one thing missing.. " A low chuckle escaped his lips and she felt her skin itch of the immensly hot sand creeping up to her neck.

That's when she saw him.

Slick oily black hair pulled back in spikes, a long thin and sarcastic face with human yet inhuman like features. Yellow eyes that glowed bright in the dark, obviously feeding off her fear. Gray lips twisted in a malicious smile, revealing stark white, shark like teeth. He was amused to see her eyes widen at the sight of him, his laughter booming in her ears.

"A touch of fear."

Darkness and weightlessness.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was standing in the dining pavilion back at camp half blood. By the looks of the sky, it was about an hour after sunset and the torches by the pillars were blazing bright which made shadows cast overhead the buildings. It was quiet, meaning it was deserted and that she was alone. She whipped her head around trying to find the man, but he simply disappeared.

She looked down and saw that she was wearing her usual, and not a fleck of dust on her shirt . She ran her hand through her hair and sighed in relief when it was completely there. She looked up at the sky and shouted, "Well!? What is i' now ay? Yew and yer little tricks. Firs' the fire-" her voice cracked but she didn't lose her tone. "An now this!" She opened her arms at her surroundings."Wha' ye go' fer me now ay!?" Her voice quivered slightly when she talked but she was dead serious.

And for once he didn't answer back.

The wind whispered in her ears and ruffled through her hair. _Okay.._ Her eyes drifted to the forest and she gasped at what she saw. She gazed at the little blue flame floating above a patch of dead grass.

Her mother used to tell her stories about these special souls. They say it would lead you to your fate. They called it.."Wisp." She reached her hand out to it but it disappeared into thin air before she could brush it with her fingers. Just then a whole trail of them appeared, heading deepeer and deeper into the woods. She sighed. _Better ge' this over with._

She started walking towards the woods, hesitating on where her feet would land, a bit wary it might swallow her up again. The wisps were silent, which was odd because her mom always said they made small whispering noises. They evaporated when she got too close. It was a long walk, into a region of the forest where Merida never explored before. They passed Zeus's fist (which by the way was so inappropriately named ) ages ago and it was her only landmark along her way. Now she was completely lost with her feet were going numb pretty quickly and getting harder to see.

When the last wisp faded into darkness, Merida scanned her surroundings. They reached a part of the forest, where the trees were so high you can barely see their tops, blocking out the last of only sound she could hear was that of her breathing. The he forest itself seemed to be still. If she didn't know any better she would have presumed the forest was dead. She waited and waited for something to happen.

Suddenly she heard a low rumbling sound followed by a small whimper that came from a shrub that Merida was sure wasn't there before. She shook her head. _Yer losin' it lass. Mgih' be a wounded animal. _She scooted over to it, peering over to get a better look.

It wasn't a helpless wounded animal.

The bear pounced , baring at her with its massive claws as sharp as swords. She scampered away before it could scratch her face and raised her arms in defense. Instead it ripped her sleeve into shreds and left a long gash on her arm. She doubled over in pain and staggered to get up. She felt her arm was cut and doused in gasoline and set on fire. _It cant hurt this much. _She realized its claws might be coated in poison. She saw her hands covered in blood, and spots danced her vision when she tried to get a good glimpse of the monster.

It was 15 feet high at least, with pitch black fur and soulless golden eyes that bore deep into her soul. Its face was disgusting to look at- it had a frothy maw with fangs as long as knives, a long red scar running down from its left eye to its chin. One of its ears have been cut off and the whole body reeked like rotting flesh. Some parts of its fur had bald spots as if someone used the worlds biggest waxing strip on it but underneath it its skin looked as tough as armor. It was eyeing Merida like it hasn't eaten in days. And she was its first meal.

She was halfway up when the creature pounced on her again, pinning her wounded arm on the ground beneath them. Pain shot through her like daggers and she cried out with tears stinging her eyes. She opened her eyes and found the monster staring at her face to face, its frothy mouth dripping on her shirt.

It triggered a memory from long ago. She realized this was exactly what happened with her and Mor' Du. She got injured and the monster pinned her to the ground, and the beast was ready to take away her life with one swipe of a paw but Hiccup stopped it before it could. _Hiccup. _Only now the beast was much stronger and scarier, there was no Hiccup to save her this time.

_No. _She gritted her teeth. _He's coming I know he is. He'll never let me down never. Any second now hes gonna come in and save me. Just like he did. I trust him. He wont let me down._

"But he already has." The man reformed out of the shadows and stood by her side, smiling at her. "He's gone now. All of them. They've left you." His smile turned to a twisted grin which was gruesome to watch on his face.

Merida spat at him and continued to struggle from the beast, "LIES!" _But was it a lie? _She shook her head frantically. _It is a lie. Don't trus' this creep._ The bear pushed her arm furthur into the ground. She screamed.

"Why not trust me? Open your eyes Merida! Hes not here. No one is. They've all left!" He thrust his hands in the air and wagged a greasy finger at her, "Because of you." Her heart accelerated ten fold and she met those golden amber eyes. He snapped his fingers and the beast evaporated into mist. "Do you really believe in friendship?" He chuckled.

She lay there, staring at the darkness with tears streaming down her face. _He didn't come. He didn't come. _A part of her told her that this was a nighmare, and that if this was real life then he would have saved her, but right now she wasn't listening. She could feel herself shivering and her wound stung in the open air. She cocked her head to the side and saw that he had disappeared again.

"Merida?"

_Jack._

"Merida whats going on here?" She looked around frantically, trying to find him but all she saw was darkness. "Merida?"

_Hiccup._

She felt chills crawling on her skin. _Jack! Hiccup! I'm ere ay! _She struggled to get up but she was frozen in place.

Then she saw them. Jack looked the same as she had first saw him. Eyes bright and alert while his hair sparkling in the moonlight. Hiccup was the same only his hair was still in its messy state. Jack was hovering over her with those intense blue eyes while Hiccup was sitting next to her giving her the same look. She sighed in relief. "Yea' boys its me. Come on now help me up."

They both laughed. A laugh that was so harsh and mocking it vibrated in her skull. So much unlike the Jack and Hiccup she knew. _Or thought you knew._

"Why should I." Hiccup's voice cut poisoned her like just stared at her with dead eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Because I'm injured and yer mah friend." Her voice cracked but he seemed unmoved by her desperate plea. "Mah bes'frien'. "

He spat at the dirt near her feet. "I don't have friends." Then he walked away. He walked away without a second glance.

She called his name, but he walked on like he couldn't hear her. It stung. It stung more than it should have. She turned to Jack but her eyes widened in horror. He was being held hostage by a man with bear like features, only to be ruined by golden eyes. It was holding a long knife to his throat, and she could see that it has already left a gash in his neck and was dripping scarlet. She screamed. "Jack!" She couldn't move. No matter what she did she was rooted to the spot. The man smiled at her, revealing small pointy teeth.

"No! Don't hurt him!" She pleaded as she watched as the man took Jack away with him into the darkness followed by a horrible defeaning scream which could only be his. Then it was Hiccup's scream. Then Rapuzel's. Then Mavis's….

She wanted to lie there and wait for her heart to finally stop. She stared off into space, feeling empty and dead to the world listening to the horrible cries of her friends.

She felt herself succumbing into the darkness the way she fell asleep.

Slowly, then all at once.

_That's right little one._

* * *

"Something's keeping me from her."

"You have to try Joseph. Please its our only hope." Hiccup said nervously. Watching Merida twist and turn in her sleep gutted him deeply he had to turn away.

"Im trying," he said through clenched teeth, eyes shut in concentration.

Rapunzel was holding Merida's hand, lips pursed and quivering. Jack stood behind her, eyeing the scott anxiously and biting on his own cheek. _This is all my fault. _He thought, remembering the night before and the way that Nightmare was playing with him. It didn't want him it wanted something more, that is why it seemed like it was hplding back. _Stupid stupid stupid…_ He turned to Joseph. "Whats keeping you from her?"

Even though his eyes were closed, you could practically see them roll in his sockets. "I don't know."

Jack turned away from him and Merida. She barely knew her but still seeing her like this left a pang inside of him. Well he did, in a way, cause this to happen. He knows too much. His eyes found its way to the floor.

The Apollo cabin had hard mahogany wood ones that were freshly waxed and sparkling in the sunlight. _Figures. _But then Jack noticed it was perhaps too sparkly for his taste. He raised an eyebrow and sank to his knees. He swiped his hand on the cold surface and examined his fingertips closely.

His heart sank down to his stomach. Charcoal black sand. He immediately wiped any traces of it off him. Recoiling as if he just touched poison, and it was burning through his skin. _This is wrong. He never leaves a trace. Ever. _He glanced at Merida. She has stopped struggling, a sheen of sweat trickling down from her brow. She was pale and her fists were glued to her sides. _He got her. He really got her. This is bad. Very very bad. _The memory of glowing eyes and moving shadows, stirred in his mind and made him think twice about telling the others. He chose to shut up about it. He couldn't tell them.

Not here.

"Wait! Wait! I think I'm close!" Joseph suddenly exclaimed, rubbing his temples for the enth time. "Come on Merida, stay with me."

_Yeah Merida. _Hiccup thought, brushing her hand with his fingertips. He remembered all those times they had together, each one tying another knot in his heart. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and pleaded.

_Wake up._

* * *

"Merida?"

She surpressed a sigh. _What trick is this now?_ She squeezed her eyes shut, not even wanting to open them. The voice definitely was familiar. But whatever ( Y_es. Its an it. Its always been an it. )_ it was going to do she didn't want any part of it.

"Merida! Merida are you okay? Listen to me. Its Joseph. Im going to get you out of here but I cant do it without your help."

Her mind fought back. _Joseph? Lies. Pathe'ic stupid lies. _She bit her lip to keep herself from speaking so hard it started to bleed.

He sighed. "Okay. I'll try to get you out myself."

She felt the world spin around her and she braced herself for what monster was going to leap at her next. But there was none. Only a never ending pit of the darkness in her mind.

* * *

"I can't wake her up, but I can give her a dreamless sleep. When shes ready, she will wake up on her own." He explained to them, shoulders hunched as if he aged ten years.

Hiccup nodded and shifted on his chair next to her bed in the Infirmary. Rapunzel was helping Jack place nectar on his feet which seemed to heal immediately. He smiled in thanks, and watched her smile back and sit next to Hiccup.

They were an odd sight. Jack thought. The two of them. He sighed and stood up to leave, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to the Big House," he declared and left without giving them a chance to reply.

Hiccup scoffed. "What's so important in the Big House that's more important than Merida."

Rapunzel smiled at him cheekilly and raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe hes going to talk to Chiron and tell him whats happening. Why Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to her, mouth open midsentence, but blushed in return instead.

* * *

The sun was brightly hung in the sky. Definitely not the type of weather when winter was only a few weeks away. The camp seemed unfazed, despite of what is stirring in the infirmary. And was bustling about with its daily activities like a perfectly normal day. Jack felt resentment in his heart. _If only they knew._

The Big House was a short walk from the infirmary and even with his feet all patched up and back to normal he resisted the urge to run. As he neared the baby blue building, he felt someone was watching him from afar. He turned around to briefly find a girl with olive skin wearing all black attire with matching hair staring at him with watchful blue eyes and a pointed look as she knows all his secrets. She turned away before disappearing around the corner.

Jack shrugged, dismissing her. He deserved that look.

He arrived at the porch steps of the Big House while the front door was already wide open and he invited himself in. The door to Chiron's office was slightly ajar and from the hallway you could hear him in his office having an intense conversation with someone whos voice Jack wasn't familiar with. They talked in hushed tones, though they had an urgency to them like something was wrong. He was making his way towards it when he stopped at the handle.

_Perhaps he already figured it out. Maybe this is a bad idea. _He stuffed his hands back to his pockets and started to walk away when, "- the new camper." He froze.

He looked to the office and back to the front door and sighed. _If he catches you you're dead. _He carefully tiptoed to the door and peeped through the open space.

"That is not a matter to be joking around with Percy. Is it confirmed?" Chiron said, his back facing Jack. He looked worried, with his back sagging as he sat on his wheelchair. Right now he looked like a sickly old man. He was speaking to mist. Literally. Chiron was talking to a person made out of vapor. If he remembered correctly, Merida called them _Iris Messages_. He bit his lip. _Merida._

"Same goes to you Chiron. Are you absolutely sure that _he _is_-"_ he paused as if deciding wether he should say something before finally picking the right word to say. "Back?"The boy in the misty form had wavy black hair and sea green eyes. He looked a little older than Jack, probably in his early 20's. He was wearing a plain white shirt with trousers, and when he spoke, he had a kind of authority in his voice, yet it had a sort of lightness to it. His eyes had the glint of a troublemaker but it had a sort of sadness in it. _Percy? _The name rang a bell. _So this is Percy Jackson._

"Well 'back' wont be an appropriate term. But what I'm cartain of is that he has an accomplice." Chiron stated nonchalntly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Even more surprised when Percy knew exactly what he was thinking.

"_He_ isnt the kind of person that makes _accomplices._" Percy insisted, eyes turning a dark blue.

Chiron shrugged. "Well right now we have other matters to attend to. A Quest?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows by the sudden topic change. "Yeah. Like I said. Rachel told me it revolves around the new camper." He started to fumble with his shirt.

"Well, now we don't really have to do a lot of explaining to him then. Am I right Jack?" The teacher's eyes were on him now as were Percy's. But when Jack looked into Chiron's eyes and tried to find anger in them he only found sympathy and kindness. A look hes never seen on him before.

Jack cleared his throat and hung his head in embarrassment while ruffling his hair. "Chiron.. I uh.."

Chiron waved his hand to shut him off and gestured to Percy, who was grinning at him through the vapor. "Jack this is Percy. Son of Poseidon. I guess you know who he is…"

Jack nodded and offered an apologetic smile to the older demigod. "Hey."

"Hey," Percy smiled at him. "So you are the _Jack Frost_ Rachel ws talking about.." his eyes seemed to scan him from head to toe and nod in approval and shrugged, remembering his place. "Anywyas. I guess you heard enough to go on. Are you up for it?" There wasn't a sign that he was annoyed at him for eavsdropping, it was as if he used to do it too.

He raised an eybrow and turned to Chiron. "Erm..Up for what exactly?"

"A Quest." Chiron and Percy said in unison.

Jack thought about it for a while.

He had heard about these quests often at this camp. Stories of demigods who seek out fulfilling their destinies by defeating monsters and saving people outside the borders. As good as it may sound it definitely wasn't rainbows and sunshine. Many have died, gotten injured if they were lucky. Got lost and never returned or even go mad on some occasions.

But then his mind drifted to his newly found friends. He barely knew them but it was as close as hes got to a home. And now something is out there, threatening his new family. He had an idea of who it might be but as what Chiron just said somehow he has found a new friend he has to deal with as well. He knew from the bottom of his stomach that he was the one to face it. It made a point by whizzing past him last night and almost turning one of his friends mad. It was his responsibility and for once now is the time for him to be responsible.

He smiled at them before answering, "I'm in."

Chiron sighed and gave him a small smile while he clapped him on the back. "You should get ready to travel with Percy to see the Oracle."

Percy was beaming at Jack when he faced Chiron with an exhasperated look. "When?"

Jack's eyes widened at the both of them as he barely could contain his excitement. "Oracle?"

The old centaur pursed his lips and reguarded both his students, old and new.

"Immediately."


End file.
